


Highschool

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Highschool au.I'm not good with summaries so...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i have been looking more into Cophay and I know there is a few people that ship cophay and shaysima and that there's not much out there in that genre. So, I've decided to take a look at both aspects within this fic.

You'd think, being 16 already that you would count your life as being somewhat worthwhile. That you've had a few roller coasters but your content now. You've gone through all the remotely normal stages every other teen goes through and now you're here. But, that's not how it was for Cosima. In fact, it did work like that a little, but there were days where her heart sunk into her stomach and her brain tapped against the walls of her skull. 

There were days where she felt hollow. Of course, she knew she wasn't alone. She had Shay, her girlfriend. Shay was Cosima's rock. She knew Cosima like the back of her hand. Some would say better than she knew herself. They were good like that, filling each other in like a puzzle. 

Cosima lived with her dad, her mother died when she was young, that's all she knew anyway. Her mother wasn't a very talked about subject. In ways, her father doesn't know how to get over it. How to move on. He didn't have much self confidence either. He wasn't exactly fit. But he was adorable none the less.

Cosima woke up to her alarm going off, she slapped the top of it hard and sighed, looking up at the roof and licking her lips. She had no motivation to get up. She grabbed her phone and rubbed her eyes, switching it on and smiling at the good morning text from Shay. She was always so sweet.

Cosima sent one back and sat her phone back down. "Here we go." She muttered to herself before leaving her room and starting her morning routine. She made a beeline to the bathroom and locked the door. 

Starting to undress almost instantly and chuck her clothes in the clothes hamper before turning the shower on, she rubbed her face and stepped in, waiting for the water to be warm enough before stepping under it and tilting her head back, sighing softly and letting the water pour over her fragile body. 

She looked down at her feet, frowning at the small and barely noticeable scars on her right hip bone and both thighs. Shay had brought her cream to apply every night, because she knew how self conscious Cosima was, and even though they aren't gone completely, it was the best gesture ever and they aren't as noticeable. 

Cosima smiled at the thought and quickly washed herself before getting out of the shower. She reached for a towel and dabbed her face before wrapping it around herself and leaving the bathroom, walking across the floorboards and into her room where she found her phone light up with another text. 

Assuming it was from shay she approached her bed and sat on the edge, pulling the phone from its charger and unlocking the phone. It was Delphine. The cute little exchange student. Well, she wasn't little but she certainly was cute. In fact, she was actually something like two years older than Cosima. But nonetheless they were already remotely friends. 

"Will you be at School today? My friends are going on some trip and I didn't want to go." 

It was Delphine's second week of being at Cosima's school and she had already been dragged into a really popular clique. But yet she still chose to hang out with Cosima often and that was something Cosima appreciated. Delphine was similar but yet, very different to the people Cosima normally surrounded herself with. And, she loved the vibe she got from the French beauty. 

Cosima typed back quickly. "Yeah, I'll definitely be there. I can even drive you to school." She sat her phone down and opened her beside table drawer, pulling out black lace panties and her somewhat lace black push-up bra. She knew Shay would like it. 

She smiled at herself and put on maroon skinny jeans along with a plain black t-shirt. It was a little more casual than Cosima's usual look but she didn't really care. She made her way to the bathroom again and pulled open the drawer, drawing on her eyeliner and adding a light touch of foundation. Smiling at her reflection she ventured back to her room and put her glasses on, finding socks and shoes before grabbing her phone and backpack. 

she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and put a slice of bread into the toaster. Her dad was sitting up at the dining table reading the paper. "Hey love." He smiled softly at her, putting the paper down. 

"Hey dad." Cosima smiled at him as she waited for her toast to pop back up. 

"Have a good day at school." He said quietly before going back to reading his paper. Cosima smiled at him and took her toast out as soon as it popped, she buttered it and put jam on it before walking back upstairs while eating it. She looked at herself in her bathroom mirror before trying to hurry up and eat the toast, she brushed her teeth shortly after and rushed back down stairs. She told Delphine she would pick her up, so she had no time to be late. 

"I'm on my way." She texted Delphine and got into her car, pulling it out of the driveway.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has headcanon or requests you can message my twitter @holder_kadie


End file.
